Glass Hearts
by LuciferTheShade-Stalker's Wife
Summary: Lydia lost her mother. She was forced to move to Forks, Washington with her aunt. She meets Seamus and Alice and many other people. They're all a little strange, but she's no one to judge. She's just trying not to fall apart, little did she know she would fall for him. But will he catch her or will her glass heart be left to shatter? How will she react to secrets that are revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Every day was the same. Wake up and get ready. Brush off last nights tears and try to wear a smile. I'd gotten good at faking smiles. You could hardly tell the difference anymore. I walked over to the mirror and ran a brush through my oddly colored hair, trying to avoid looking directly at myself. That was always painful, and always inevitable. I glanced up and was struck with pain once again as I looked into my own eyes, the exact same color as my mother's. It was hard to breathe as I remembered looking into her greenish grey eyes. I looked away quickly. I tugged on my jacket and boots, grabbing my bag on my way to the kitchen. My aunt was there, smiling and cheerful. A bubble of happiness this morning. Just being in the same room as her could lighten anyone's spirit. She had been my rock throughout my mother's death. She rescued me from that horrible orphanage. I would be forever thankful. She flipped a pancake high in the air and it landed perfectly back into the pan.

"Good morning, Lydia. Someone's looking good today," she said as she pushed a plate of pancakes and sausage over to me, across the table. "Anyone special you looking good for?"

A blush immediately rose to my cheeks and I tried to hide it behind my hair. "Nope. Not anytime soon." The thought of Seamus gave me butterflies.

"Uh-huh. Sure..." said Aunt Jenna with a knowing smile as she sat at the table and dug into her breakfast.

I gulped down my orange juice and took a few more bites of food before standing up. "I have to go or I'll be late."

Jenna chuckled. "We both know thats not the real reason you're leaving early, but go ahead. Don't be late." She winked as I left to my truck.

I jumped into my Toyota truck and backed out of the driveway, my lip curling at the cold and the rain. I missed it back home, where it was nice and warm and balmy. Not here. Too much rain. Too depressing. Forks sucked.

I drove carefully, but quickly, making it to the high school in the span of only a few minutes. I parked in the back, where I always did. I heard his laugh before I saw him. I spun around to see my tall dark and excruciatingly handsome best friend. I glared at him. "What are you laughing at?"

I couldn't really be mad, though. It was such a beautiful sound to hear him actually laugh for once. He merely pointed to my hair. Confused, I patted my hair. It was sticking straight up in the air. I scowled and hastily brushed it down with my fingers. I smacked his arm. "Jerk..."

He assumed his regular place by my side as we walked to the school. "What? I helped you. Not my fault you looked so darn cute with your hair all messy."

I growled at him and smacked his arm again, blushing furiously. He simply laughed again. The sound lifted my mood even more. Today looked like a good day. Even in this hell hole of a school. Just one more year.

I smiled brightly at him and his step faltered. He coughed and tried to pretend it didn't happen. But I saw. "So how was your morning are things...getting better?" he asked trying to cover his obvious slip.

I smiled at him and nodded a little "You know I'm doing what you advised...taking it one day at a time." I felt my heart drop as I saw a few of the cheerleaders walk down the hall,

I knew how Seamus was whenever they were around and I did not want to see him drool over some twig in a mini scrap of fabric.

I turned quickly to my hall being a sophomore I didn't see Seamus again until lunch in all honesty I was trying to avoid explaining to Alice why I was crying again.

"Hey Lydia where ya headed?"

I sighed and turned around to him knowing escape was no longer an option. "No where Seamus...no where at all." I wont lie it did hurt to know he viewed other girls differently than he saw me.

I closed my eyes as the girls walked by counting to ten, I heard the whispers and the giggles about how handsome he was and how they'd like to go with him to the back to school bash.

"Seems like you are pretty popular.." I said in a weak voice, he turned and flashed me a heart stopping smile and just like that I was happy again.

He shrugged. "They just like a pretty face. Thats the way most humans, er, people are."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. Sometimes he said the weirdest stuff. "Yeah. We earthlings are definitely very vain."

He chuckled and said, "Well, not _everyone_ is like that. Some people look farther than that."

"Yeah right. Find a guy like that, you gotta send 'im my way," I said rolling my eyes.

He looked intensely into my eyes, before looking away and saying, "Yeah. I'll letcha know."

I shoved him away from me. "Get to class, loser."

He stuck his tongue out at me before spinning around and gracefully stalking off. _What a weirdo. _I couldn't stop the smile that found it's way to my face.

Before I rounded the corner to my first class I was ambushed by my best friend Alice. She had a big smile on her face and and hooked her arm in mine to walk with me to my first class.

"So how are we feeling today?" she asked in her perky voice, her spiky hair bouncing as she walked.

I shrugged. "Better."

Her smile faded a bit and she patted my arm. "Better is a good thing."

"Yeah. Seamus always helps."

Her eyes lit up. I could never hide anything from her. "Oh yeah, how's lover boy?"

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"Lydia, Lydia. I know all," she said grinning at me.

I sighed in defeat and smiled. "He's great. But all he ever notices are those slutty cheerleaders."

"You think that. But I know the way he looks at you."

"Yeah, like he's trying to figure out what species I am," I said wrinkling my nose.

She turned my head to Jacob and Nessie, a couple that I always see holding hands or cuddling. They were so in love that it gave me hope. Jacob was holding Nessie's hands in his and gazing into her eyes like she was the only person in the world. To him, she probably was.

"He looks at you like _that._"

I blushed furiously at her words. Did he? I'd never seen it before. I thought she was just trying to cheer me up. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I don't think any guy is ever gonna look at me like that. 'Specially not here. I'm a duck outta water, I don't fit in here."

With a knowing look Alice said, "Does anyone really fit in anywhere?"

I sighed. "Will you stop being all wise and cheerful and let me roll around in self pity?"

Her laugh chimed out. "Nope, not an option. You know what is? Going shopping with me tonight! I'll pick you up at 6!" she said as she walked away to her own class. I tried to protest but she was already gone in a whirl of lavender scented perfume and smiles.

I quickly made my way to my first class. Luckily no more distractions impeded my route. Today was sure gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked along the path by my Aunt's coffee shop laughing at a random thought about something Seamus said.

"Hey there Lydia," I heard the voice and I didn't even have turn around to see who it was.

"Hey Ian what's up." Ian had been one of my closest friends other than Seamus and I could trust him about as much as I could Alice and I was thankful for that.

"Not much just uh ya know thinking," I sighed and shook my head Ian has a secret he has been hiding from almost everyone for awhile and its starting to bug me. There are days when he is just so happy and days when he looks as though he was about to cry, I know alot about those kinds of days they happen to me more often than they really should.

"Ian you know if you want to talk I'm here," I said in a reassuring voice, knowing I was wastin' my breath cause every time I offered he seemed to find some reason another to decline.

"It's alright Lydia nothing to worry about although we can chat about you and Seamus if you want."

I stopped and glared at him regretting ever telling him how I felt.

"Nothing to talk about Ian that boy has his mind set on anything but me." I felt I had come accustomed to using this as my line of defense whenever it came to me and my none existent love life.

"Alright Lydia whatever. You and I both know that boy is ass over tea kettle for you but you are too blind to see it," he spoke in a calm and teasing voice. I shook my head and laughed.

"Yeah right he eyeballs cheerleaders just like the rest of the male population. He'd rather look at those sluts than talk to the girl in-" I cut off my words and looked down, I had gone this long without saying it and I wasn't about to now.

As always Ian shook his head and laughed at me which irritated me further.

"Calm down Lydia I wont bring up your romantic life again," I then laughed harshly at his joke and closed my eyes.

"Who am I to want anythin' more than friendship from him Ian? I am lucky I got that," I said.

I often thought of these things when I sat at home and it usually reduced me to tears. I couldn't help but think it I mean I am broken nothing what I used to be why should anyone else be saddled down with that?

"Now Lydia you know damn well thats not true but I don't have the time to argue with you on that I have patr- I mean I gotta go to work see you later," he said before I had the chance to argue or say anything he was gone out through the woods and back to the res. I continued my walk on to my waiting truck when all of a sudden out of no where it would seem Alice pulled up.

"Lydia Amber!" She said as she got out of the car, I hated when she called me that it's what my mother used to call me when she came home and wanted to go trail riding.

"Lydia I'm sorry." She placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder and it was only then that I realized my entire body had tensed up.

"It's six, my dear friend, and we are going shopping!" I shook my head in utter distaste I liked shoppin' as much as the next girl but Alice was a bit of a nut when it came to shopping malls and things of that nature. Sometimes I really did wonder how Jasper put up with it.

"Alright lets go I promised Seamus we could hang out this afternoon." I sighed as the words came out of my mouth knowing she'd find some way or another to turn it into something it wasn't.

"Aw um sweetie I hope you don't mind but you have a slight change in plans." I turned on my heel and gave her a death glare.

"Do what now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You see, Jasper wanted to spend some time with his best friend Seamus so I told him to go ahead and I would make up a special girls day for you and I," she smiled all chipper like and flitted off to her car, looking very much like a pixie.

I hopped in my truck and pulled out after Alice making sure to keep my eyes trained on the road because if I knew my best friend and indeed I do she was gonna shoot out of the parking lot like a bat outta hell and I would be left in the dust.

As I drove, well for lack of better phrasing sped down the road after her pushing my truck as fast as it would go knowing I would pay for it later on when Seamus had to fix my truck once again. I sighed in relief as we made our way into the parking lot of the mall but that relief was short lived as I got out of my car Alice stood stock still, staring directly in front of her. For a moment I wanted to walk closer but she turned on me, "Lydia get back in the truck and go."

I was about to ask why when I heard a giggle and looked up, I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips I wanted to turn away but I couldn't it was almost as though I was watching my own nightmare come to life right before me.

"A-Alice?" was all I could manage to ask but she didn't answer instead she stood in front of me and made me look at her.

"Now Lydia I want you to walk by with your head held high and go right into the store with me."

That's what I loved about Alice she always knew how to make the best out of the worst situation in the world. I took a deep breath and began to walk but my feet betrayed me and instead of walking passed or away from the problem I walked right up to it.

"Um, hey Seamus," I said, impressed that I kept such a calm air about me. "Hey Lydia. This is Anna" I looked at the girl and repressed a small growl. "Hey Anna," I said my Southern drawl coming out more than normal a clear sign that I was half passed pissed. Alice, being my savior, walked up and pulled me away from them.

"Come on Lydia. I don't have time to explain to your aunt why you got hauled off by Chief Swan for disorderly conduct." She tittered nervously knowing I was beyond mad.

"I cant believe this," I sighed and shook her off and walked into the bathroom not willing myself not to break down in front of a crowd, but as soon as I the door shut I crumpled a hurt sob broke through my lips and tears flooded out of my eyes and rocked back and forth wanting to go home and just curl up and die.

What was I doing? Crying over seeing him with another girl? I shook my head and tried to be logical. Maybe they're just friends. Maybe they're family. Yeah, right. I was just trying to fool myself. She looked like she was going to wrap herself permanently around him. Crying over my mother's death was one thing but I was stronger than this. I would not fall apart over something so stupid.

I stood up and wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt and walked out of the stall to the mirror just as Alice burst through the door. Her eyebrows crinkled together in concern. I ignored her and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and my black and orange hair was a mess. I brushed my hair down with my fingers and turned on the water to wash my face. I looked back up into my sea green eyes and remembered my mother. But this time the thought gave me strength. I held my head high and smiled at myself in the mirror. It wasn't genuine, but it was better than falling apart on the bathroom floor.

I grabbed my bag that I'd thrown on the floor when I ran in there and turned to Alice, smiling and said, "Don't we have some shopping to do?"

She grinned at me, "You're stronger than I thought you were. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice this dress looks horrible on me. Blue is _so _not my color," I complained through the door of the changing room.

"Just come out and let me see. I'll make that decision," she said impatiently.

This was easily the seventh dress I'd tried on. She had somehow convinced me to go to the school dance. I was still unsure why I'd agreed. I stepped outside and watched Alice's perfect face contort into a grimace.

"Ouch. This clashes horribly with your hair. We need to stick to black or orange or maybe red. _Or_ you could dye your hair," she said hinting.

"I already told you this is my natural color and I'm not changing it. My hairs been black and orange my entire life."

"Okay, fine. Try this one next. I think its the one!" she said cheerfully, handing me a black dress with orange detailing.

I sighed and went back into the stall. I changed quickly, being careful to hang the other dress back on its hanger. I stepped into the dress and pulled it up. It was black satin with lace and a corset with orange detailing. The skirt fell in graceful tiers from my waist past my feet. It was beautiful. "Wow," I said softly to myself. And it went perfectly with my weirdo hair. It make me look like a southern gothic princess.

"Hurry up! Lets see!" demanded Alice from the other side of the door. I could hear her tapping her foot.

I slowly opened the door and came out. I spun around gracefully, letting the skirt swirl around me. Alice's jaw dropped. "Its perfect!"

She grabbed my hand and spun me around, doing a little dance. "Finally! I knew we'd find one eventually. Now we hafta get shoes and jewelry and that would look so good with a little black veil and I have a perfect necklace you can use," she babbled excitedly.

"Okay, okay. We can get to that later," I said, laughing at her enthusiasm. Then I glanced down at the price tag and winced. My heart dropped. It was way out of my range. "Oh, Alice. I can't afford this..."

She waved me off. "Moot point. I'll buy it."

"W-what? Alice I can't let you do that! It's way too much."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Are you kidding me? I've bought a single pair of shoes more expensive than that. I've got it covered."

"And Carlisle won't be mad at you?" I asked tentatively.

"Its my money not his. No reason he would be. Now hurry up and change out of that. We have shoes to find!"

Alice ended up buying me the dress and a cute pair of boot type heels and a crap load of jewelry and five different sets of clothing. I was exhausted when it rolled around to ten. Plus it was a lot of bags to carry. She was carrying twice the amount I was but she didn't seem weighed down by it at all. We made our way to her car and loaded our cache into the trunk and backseats. It had been a pretty good day after the incident with Seamus and that Barbie doll that was stuck to his arm. Luckily, we hadn't seen them again the rest of the day. I was just glad it was Friday so I wouldn't have to face him until Monday.

Even though it was late we stopped for a bite to eat. Or, I did. She just pretended to eat and thought I didn't notice. All of the Cullens were like that. They were like a family of anorexics.

I munched on a burger and fries as she drove me home. I stared out the window and my thoughts went to my mother, as they always did. I remembered when I was little and we were in her garden. A butterfly had landed on me and I was beyond delighted. I wanted to grab it with my tiny child hands, but she stopped me.

"No, sweetie. You have to be very careful with them. They're ever so delicate. She had reached over to my shoulder and the butterfly crawled onto her hand. She held it in front of my and it flapped its wings gently.

"It's so pretty mama," I had said.

She smiled at me, her eyes lighting up. "Thats the thing about 'em. They're one of God's most beautiful creatures, but they can't see their own wings so they'll never know their true worth. People are just like that."

I smiled at the memory. She taught me more about life than any class ever could. The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Alice. I looked up and I was still in her car, but she was parked in front of my house. It was a beautiful house. I little piece of South way up in the cold North. It was a beautiful southern style house with a wrap around porch and off white walls. It was the closest thing I could have from my real home in Tennessee.

I glanced at my watch. It was almost midnight. I cursed under my breath. My aunt would be worried. Alice helped me carry my bags inside.

"Thanks for everything, Al."

She wrinkled her nose at my nickname of her. "You're welcome and don't call me that!"

She was gone in a whirlwind of lavender scent before I could say anything more. I went to the living room where my aunt had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting up for me. I smiled affectionately and pulled a blanket over her.

I carried my armload down the hall to my room. I could have had a larger room upstairs, but this one had an adjoining bathroom, but I was afraid of heights, even small ones up the stairs. I didn't even bother with putting up my stuff, I simply dropped it on the floor and collapsed into bed. I was asleep in a matter of moments.

*Seamus POV*

I had just arrived at the mall, where I was meeting Jasper when she came up to me. Anna, a pretty blonde cheerleader. She was gorgeous, don't get me wrong, long tan legs and bleach blonde hair and clear blue eyes and a pearly white smile. But something about her just rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe the way she always seemed like she was trying to peel her clothes off and get into someone's pants. I seemed to be her newest target.

She ambushed me when I was leaning against a wall outside of some fancy store I probably would never set foot in.

"Hi, Seamus," she said in a sugary tone.

I didn't want to be rude, because she was nice to me most of the time, even though I'd seen her get down right bitchy with some people. That bothered me too.

"Hi, Anna. How's it going?" I said, forcing a smile.

She wrapped her arm around mine and laid her head on my shoulder. The scent of her already too strong perfume hit my heightened senses and I stifled a cough.

"Oh, it's going alright. My boyfriend just broke up with me," she said in a fake sad voice. I glanced down at her and she looked genuinely sad.

"Oh...I'm sorry?" I didn't really know what to say in situations like these.

"Its okay, but I could really use a shoulder to cry on.." she said suggestively, running her fake nails up and down my arm.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you'll find a guy one day," I said, trying to hint that I wasn't into her like that.

"Well, maybe I already have," she said winking at me.

"Oh well good for you. I guess. I-I uh I'm supposed to be meeting someone soon-" I stuttered trying to get away from her. Lydia and Alice showed up at exactly that moment. I mentally sighed in relief maybe they could get me out of this.

"Um, hey Seamus," said Lydia nervously, the hurt apparent in her eyes. I briefly wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Lydia. This is Anna," I said cheerfully, trying to see if I could get away with them and leave this Barbie doll behind. Nothing against her but she was a slut. That was her choice to live that way but I did not want her to drag me into it.

"Hey Anna," said Lydia weakly, her southern accent very apparent. I looked down and saw her fists clenched. My eyebrows drew together. What was going on with her? Before I could ask, she bolted for the nearest bathroom.

I looked at Alice in confusion and saw her glaring daggers at me and she nodded her head at Anna. "What were you thinking Seamus?" she said icily before following Lydia.

I started to protest in confusion and follow her but a hand grabbed my arm and I looked to see Jasper, who shook his head minutely.

"What was that about?" I asked him, ignoring Anna.

He simply nodded his head at Anna and said, " Whaddaya think?"

Realization dawned on me. Lydia must've thought we were dating or something with her attached to my side. "Oh no..." I said, burying my head in my hands.

"Lets just go," suggested Jasper. "Alice will take care of her."

I didn't even say goodbye to Anna and simply followed Jasper back to my car. Alice was taking theirs for the day so we were driving my old Camaro. I wordlessly handed Jasper the keys and let him drive us to the woods. We were going hunting.

I looked over at Jasper, seeing his darker eyes. It must be tough being a full vampire. Especially with Jasper being new to the Cullen's lifestyle, he had to feed more often than the others. I was some sort of hybrid.

I was both human and vampire. My father was a vamp and my mother was human. She died giving birth to me. A tragedy which my father always blamed me for. He didn't see me as my mother's son, he saw me as my mother's killer.

All of the Cullens were vampire, aside from Renesmee. She was the daughter of Edward and Bella, who were currently on a second honeymoon in Africa. Nessie was a hybrid like me. Jacob, a wolf, a shapechanger, had imprinted on her and they were very much in love. She was lucky. I'd seen and heard stories of other hybrids being hunted down by both wolves and vampires alike and being killed. I barely escaped my father after all of these years and found the Cullens in Forks.

They were the family I never had and Jasper and I had grown close. That was just before Lydia showed up. A beautiful broken girl with a big heart. She had walls up and was sensitive but she was also sarcastic and strong and witty and she had a beautiful bubbly personality, even after her mother's death. She was..._everything_ to me. But I was sure she'd only ever see me as a brother. Alice and Jasper have said otherwise but she never even hints at anything else. She probably only got hurt at seeing me with Anna because she knew what a slut Anna was and wanted better for me.

Even if Lydia never loved me like I did her, just being around her was enough for me. I would take what I little I could get. If that meant being just a friend, well that was better than nothing.

Even though I could eat human food and drink blood, I loved the hunt. I loved the fight, even though I didn't necessarily need to feed. It helped curb the monster inside.

Now was the time to let it out for once.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to spend the next day at the library, in a quiet, safe place where I could get my thoughts together and relax. If I could say one thing about Forks, they had a cozy little library. Books lined floor to ceiling shelves and they had a little reading area with sofas and beanbags and even a little radio playing soft rock in the background. It was actually really nice. I headed there immediately, waving hello to the librarian, a nice older man with huge glasses that covered most of his face.

I settled into the sofa, kicking off my boots and curling up with a good book. It was called "The Fault In Our Stars" by John Green. It was incredibly entrancing and talked about everything from love to life and death and was a very moving book. I was near the ending and tears were starting in my eyes when I heard a familiar angelic voice. I glanced up and saw none other than the object of my affection walking through the door with an armload of books.

The tears spilled over and I wiped them away quickly, pretending they were from the book. I peered over the edge of my book and watched Seamus as he exchanged the books for another pile. He had beautifully messy brown hair and a smirk that could make any girl weak in the knees. He had a lean build, long muscles barely showing through his sleeveless shirt. How on earth he was wearing that in this weather was beyond me. He had a baseball cap tucked into the back pocket of his ripped jeans and wore a pair of scuffed boots, much like my own.

My heartbeat quickened at the thought of being wrapped in those lean arms. I glanced back down at my book quickly as he headed over to where I was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stop in his tracks as he saw me and maybe just_ maybe_ I saw a ghost of a smile, but I couldn't be sure. I mentally made a choice to ignore him. I wasn't ready to confront him about he and Anna.

He plopped down on the couch next to me. _Right next to me. _I coughed and looked at him blatantly, half-heartedly hoping he would understand the concept of personal space. He seemed entirely oblivious as he sent me a charming smile.

I scowled at him. Did he have any idea the affect he had on me? I looked back down at my book, confident on ignoring him.

"Hiya. Watcha readin'?" he asked.

I cocked my eyebrow at him, hiding the cover of my book and said, "A book."

He feigned shock. "No_ way_. I had no idea. Seriously, watcha readin'? Ya know ya wanna tell me?" He grinned at me.

I sighed in defeat and held my book up for him to see. "Never read it," he said.

"You should. Its amazing," I told him. "Then again it is kinda like a gooey emotional girl book. You probably wouldn't like it. It doesn't have any cars or explosions."

His beautiful laugh sounded out in the library. "I don't _just_ like cars and explosions. Come on, gimme some credit."

"Yeah, right, Seamus. I know you better than that," I told him rolling my eyes. "You've probably never seen a chick flick in your life."

"Yeah, right, Lydia. I know you better than that," he said mocking me in a high pitched voice that wasn't anything like my own. "You love cars and explosions too. Why else do you listen to AC/DC so much?"

I smacked his arm. "Shut up." I scowled. This boy did know me too well.

"Not a chance," he said, smirking.

"What books did you get?" I asked him. Books can say a lot about a person.

"Mostly books about cars and explosions," he said, holding back a laugh.

I ignored him and reached over his back, momentarily wrestling with him to grab one of his books, in the chaos I somehow ended up kneeling on his lap with one hand on his face, holding him back. If my competitor's side hadn't come out for me to grab this stupid book, I would probably be blushing like crazy.

"Ooh! The Hunger Games. You really do like explosions," I joked. I launched over him to grab another book. "The Outsiders, The Catcher In The Rye, Divergent. Good choices. I didn't know you even _could_ read."

"Ha ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh," he said, taking back his books as I settled back into my former seat.

"Thank you, thank you." I pretended to applaud myself. "What are you doing with so many books anyway? Don't you have a girlfriend to worry about?" I said the last part bitterly.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" he looked genuinely confused.

I scoffed. "That blonde barbie doll attached to your arm yesterday?"

"Oh. OH. _Oh._ You mean Anna," he said.

"No, I mean your fairy god mother," I said, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, she's not my girlfriend," said Seamus, suddenly very focused on the hem of his shirt.

"She's not?" I asked suspiciously. "It seemed like it yesterday. She was wrapping herself around you like moss growing on a tree."

"Yeah I dunno what that was about. Apparently her boyfriend just broke up with her. I was just tryin' to be nice but she kept throwing herself at me," he said earnestly.

"Really?" I asked. "So you don't like her? At all?"

He scoffed. "She has a snowball's chance in hell of getting me to like her. She's not my type."

A smile started to make it's way onto my face. "And what _is _your type? Ya know, so I can keep a lookout for you."

I pretended to think for a minute and I was acutely aware of his arm laying on the couch behind my head. "Well, I don't like airheads for starters. My girl needs to be smart. And not just book smart. I don't like blondes either. And ya know, there's something about a Southern accent that I find really attractive."

I almost choked. Was he talking about me? Surely he couldn't be. He didn't like me like that. We were _just friends. _Two words that killed me inside.

"Well, I'll tell ya if I see anyone," I told him. I settled against his warm body, intent on continuing reading. I glanced up and saw him staring straight at me, his dark eyes holding something I couldn't quite read. I looked away before my blush spread too far and became noticable. I leaned against his shoulder and buried myself in the world of my book once more.


End file.
